


New History

by prettieburd (avadedrahetarra)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadedrahetarra/pseuds/prettieburd
Summary: Lately, Ignis has been having strangely vivid dreams about a boy named Noctis. He's never met anyone by that name that he knows of, and he's unsure why he sees him so clearly. And why it feels like he knows the boy.Past lives give way to past loves, and the present life is altered. But when Ignis finally meets the “boy of his dreams,” he finds he can't stand him. As the dreams become more vivid, and the encounters more often, Ignis will have to decide if he will listen to his dreams and fall in love again, or if he'll listen to his logical mind and stay away.





	New History

1.

 

Ignis jerked awake, his body spasming in his bed. He could feel that his right eye was open, but he saw nothing but the continuing darkness. Across the room, soft snores floated in the quiet as Ignis rubbed his sweaty face. Reaching out, he found his clock and pressed a button.  
“Current time, three forty-five a.m.” it chimed quietly. “Alarm set for seven fifteen a.m.”  
Sighing, he sat up and placed his feet on the floor. The tile was cold, shooting tendrils of ice through the soles and into his legs. He shivered as he got up and made his way to the in-room bathroom his dorm had access too. It was good that he didn't have to share the communal bathroom with the rest of the young men who lived on his hall. He only had to worry about Prompto, but fifteen years of friendship had created patterns and routines for them. It was nice.  
He needed no lights as he found the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He leaned on the counter, hearing the water dripping from his chin and nose, making soft _plops_ on the porcelain of the sink. Raven hair, so dark it shone blue in the sunlight, flashed across his mind's eye, making him gasp. He clutched the countertop more tightly as the dream recalled to his memory.

_Flashes of purple lightning, mechanical screaming, the clash of metal on metal, the heavy breathing associated with exhaustion and hard work. Voices echoing from far away, from blurred images right at his side. The raven hair again, framing the most amazing bright blue eyes he'd ever seen...  
_ _'You have my back?’  
_ _'Always.’_

 

The sound of his own voice brought him back to himself. He gasped, rubbing his face. In the room, Prompto shuffled on his bed, yawning as he sat up.  
“Iggy? You okay?” he called sleepily, rubbing his eyes. “Need something?”  
“No, Prom. I'm fine.” Ignis dried his hands and made his way back to his bed. “Go back to sleep. My apologies for waking you.”  
“S’okay,” the blond slurred as he plopped back down. “Back t’sleep. Class at eight thirty…”  
His mumblings drifted off as he fell back into his slumber. Ignis smiled. Leave it to Prompto to know his schedule better than he knew his own.   
“And your first class is at eight,” he said as he crawled back beneath his blankets. “But you'll oversleep, as usual.”  
It was easier than he thought to go back to sleep, and by the time the alarm went off, he'd forgotten most of the dream.

\--

Fridays were good days for Ignis. He had one class in the morning, then the majority of his day was spent in the computer science lab, hunkered in a cubicle with his recorded notes and a computer. The only reason he left was because Prompto arrived to drag him to meals.   
Today was little different than usual. He had his earbuds firmly in place, his fingers flying over the keyboard as lines of code filled the screen. His lab partner would check for errors later, but for now, it was just him. His own voice filtered into his ear; he verbally recorded his coding textbooks from Braille, making it easier for him to move fluidly from text to computer.   
Speaking of, it was time to test Prompto again, lest his scatterbrained best friend get rusty in his Braille. Ignis smiled. Prompto was his best friend. The younger  had been such a helpful companion in their younger years. Well, once he'd stopped being an ass and accepted it, anyway. Ignis let his hands still and he paused the playback on his iPod. Prompto had always been his friend. Ignis had been the one to deny it.   
Shaking his head, Ignis resumed the recording and continued on.

Prompto waved to the student worker manning the sign in desk, skipping down a few rows, then following it to the very back of the lab. The familiar dirty blond hair sticking up over the edge of the cubicle wall make him grin. Six cubes away, Prompto quietly set his bag down on the floor and stepped out of his shoes. Today was the day.  
Or, so he thought. He made it to within one cube before he heard Ignis stop typing.  
“I win,” the older man said in his insufferably suave accent. “You're getting better, though.”  
Prompto groaned and sat down on the floor, pouting.   
“How? How do you do that?” he whined.  
“Eyes in the back of my head,” Ignis deadpanned, saving his work and turning the machine off. “All blind people have them.”  
Prompto rolled his eyes and got up.   
“I was extra quiet today. Even held my breath.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes. And I took off my shoes.”  
“You're determined.” Ignis finished packing up his things, pocketing his iPod as he rose to his feet. “Keep trying. I'm sure you'll succeed eventually. Come on. I'm hungry.”  
Ignis made his way past Prompto and down the aisle unaided. The blond watched for a moment, then hurried to put his shoes back on, grabbing his bag.  
“Wait for me! They're serving tacos today!”  
Ignis laughed as he pushed through the glass doors of the lab and into the hall.

At lunch, they were joined by a few people Prompto called friends. Mostly other photography majors and one pre-law student. His name was Talcott, and Ignis generally spent more time talking to him than to the others. Prompto could talk about cameras and lenses and shutter speeds all he liked, Ignis would never fully understand. He would never be able to use a camera with any efficiency, so there was no need to think on it.   
Talcott was actually an acquaintance of his own. He and Ignis shared a humanities class, and had hit it off fairly well. Or, fairly well by Ignis's standards. Meaning Talcott was still speaking to him, so things were going well. He seemed young, but he had a sharp mind, so Ignis could carry on informative and enlightening conversation without wavering or trying to think of something to say. Unless it was Prompto, Ignis despised small talk. Useless waste of time and oxygen, usually leading to awkward questions and uncomfortable explanations he'd rather not give. He didn't want to talk about what he wanted to forgive, but people had a knack for rudely forcing him to relive those days. So, he kept to himself and built walls.   
“Ignis?”  
A gentle touch to his arm startled Ignis and he turned his face automatically toward the sound Talcott’s voice.   
“Apologies,” he said lightly. “I must have zoned out a little. We were discussing your recent mock case, weren't we?”  
He could hear the smile in Talcott’s voice as the other continued.  
“Right. I'm stumped. It's a cyber crime charge, and…”

Prompto delivered Ignis back to his computer terminal after lunch, promising to be back precisely at five, which Ignis knew meant five-thirty, before bolting off to the next class he was late for. Ignis pulled his things out to continue working, then stopped. Using the computer’s voice command, he opened the email and tapped out a message to his uncle.

_Uncle,  
_ _I know I haven't written or called lately, but I've been working hard at my projects and courses. I will make my best effort to call this weekend, and I will try to be home for the holidays. I promise.  
_ _I do have a question, though, and I was hoping you could help. Does the name 'Noctis’ mean anything to you? Could you employ your resources to find out? It's nothing important, and no, I'm not in any sort of trouble. I will explain it next time we see one another. Any information will help.  
_ _Thank you, and I hope all is well with you.  
_ _Ignis_

Satisfied with the wording, he sent the message off. He knew he'd get a message back inquiring more about the subject, but his uncle would still do as he asked. They had a good relationship, and Ignis cared deeply for the man that had taken him in. His mother's brother, the only family he openly cared about anymore, Ignis knew he could count on him for nearly anything.   
He shook himself and plugged in his earbuds again. He was getting distracted far too easily today, and that bothered him. Opening his project, Ignis let himself fall into the easy rhythm of the coding, feeling centered with something to focus on.   
He didn't notice the only other person in the lab enter and take a seat near the front, raven hair shining almost blue in the fluorescent lighting.

**Author's Note:**

> Slow going, this one. Please bear with me. ^__^


End file.
